


Satisfaction

by Booooom



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 小妈文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom
Summary: Not finished yet.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Satisfaction

维多利亚诺夫人逝世的那天下午下着雨，渐渐沥沥地从天空滴落，打在鲁本的黑衣上。他摘了帽子，为她默哀。土地被雨水打湿化作一片深褐色的痕迹。

他还记得母亲死前毫无血色，惨白的唇，她蒙上一层死灰般的眼球转动，无神地望着鲁本。用着颤抖的嗓音发出毫无意义的音节，冰凉，哆哆嗦嗦的手握住他。他的母亲是个美人，直到死前仍旧带着一丝病态趋近崩溃的美，她脆弱的手握住他，以沙哑的嗓音说：鲁本，对不起。

然后闭上了眼，平静地死去了。

夏季的雨如此寂静无声，像是衬托着她的死亡。这是鲁本参加的第二次葬礼。漆黑的木馆上还有十字架的烙印，最终也被泥土覆盖，一切归于沉寂。

他的父亲对此只字未提。这位过于忙于业务的男人忙着参加应酬，无暇顾及这些事，即使再多的流言蜚语也会被维多利亚诺的财产堵回嘴里。对于他死前的母亲，父亲不过是在葬礼一个月后带着鲁本去了埋葬她的那片土地，献上了一把花。那时她的坟头已然长满了杂草，在这栖息着他母亲尸骨的土地之上，开出了一朵红色娇艳欲滴的野花……扎眼的要命。

血一般的红色。

离开前，鲁本把它碾碎了。

他第二个母亲的出现是在一年后的秋天，他十五岁那年。与其说是母亲，不如说是男宠。鲁本也算大开眼界。他从未想过父亲对男人会有兴趣，而且如此正大光明地迎娶进门，这种做法也许只是为了羞辱鲁本。他们父子之间的关系永远是紧张的。差到了极致。憎恨像是深埋进泥土的种子，以血肉为养分，根愈发深入泥土，枝叶也会随时间推移愈发旺盛。

从他十二岁之后他们便再也没有好好说过一句话了。

塞巴斯汀.凯斯特拉诺，他的新母亲。他进入家门时父亲脸上竟然带着这辈子鲁本从未见过的笑容，金发的老男人的手抚在对方的腰上。而他的母亲穿的是正装，西装革履，气质极佳的中年男性，头发和发胶并不配合，其中一小捋发自然垂下，脸的弧度硬朗，面容也并不像任何贵族喜欢玩弄的那种柔美的男性。他肌肉线条被西装衬得极佳，流畅而富有力量，隐藏着的是隐隐欲动的爆发力，还有属于男性的爽朗。颓靡之中闪着一丝与众不同的，更加深邃，趋近于纯粹欲望的光。用男性审美来说，他长得相当富有魅力，迷人。

但不是贵族喜欢的类型。

他的父亲笑着望着他，此刻此刻他只觉得这份笑容恶心至极。“鲁本，和你的新母亲问好。”

罪孽的根源是火。

鲁本望着塞巴斯汀西装上红色如鲜血的领结，思绪莫名其妙飘到了他十二岁那年，忆起他那时还刚刚出嫁不久的姐姐，她有着天底下最湛蓝深邃的眼，最温柔的笑容。喜欢穿红裙，也是宛若最后残阳一般的血色，鲜红得令人窒息，令他神往。劳拉总是喜欢笑，喜欢牵着他的手，她红色的洋裙则像是烙印般伴随着烈火深深刻印在鲁本的记忆里。

但她走了，嫁给了别人。在他父母的强迫之下被迫离开了这个生活了近二十多年的家庭，离开了鲁本，她像是光一样离开了他的生命，成为别人的妻子。

她记得姐姐偶尔回来后再也没穿过她最爱的红色洋裙，他的丈夫不喜欢那么鲜艳的色彩。她的脖子上永远戴着丝巾，他知道隐藏在下面的是她丈夫留下的掐痕，手和小臂也时常带有淤青。鲁本只感到愤怒，年少的他十岁出头，每一次都会为此眼角泛红，但劳拉只会拉着他的手说“不要怪爸爸，他只是需要钱，需要家业。等你长大之后再带我离开。”

好，他一遍遍地说。好。

可劳拉死了，葬身火海，她那混蛋丈夫却平安无事。鲁本查过太多次了，动用他全部的人脉，关系，以及那个年龄学会的所有手段逐渐渗透进他的生活——他知道是她的丈夫烧死了她。鲁本需要的不过是报复。后来那男人死于意外，“失足”落崖。但不够，远远不够。还有他高高在上的父母，那些被权利金钱蒙蔽双眼的混蛋。他会一个一个报复，一个一个把他们全部推入和她相同的处境，体会她的绝望。

现在塞巴斯汀正对着他微笑，黑色衣裤之下的脚踝外露，鲁本扫视之余这才发现他踩着黑色高跟鞋，灯光下泛着光。那抹笑容并没有多么发自内心，也许他只是父亲强迫带回来的，鲁本想。塞巴斯汀伸出了手，神情几乎满是尴尬，躲避着对方打量着他的目光。面前这位金发男孩的神情锐利，不留余地如利刃般顺着他蹭过，伸手的幅度也极低，一副不情愿的模样。男人只好赔笑着，往前迈了几步，塞巴斯汀并不经常穿高跟鞋，发潮的地板已然错位，他鞋跟卡住时忽然间重心不稳，几乎是扑倒在了鲁本身上。男孩反应极快，扶住这位手忙脚乱的母亲。温热的头发蹭过男孩的侧脸，塞巴斯汀趴在他的肩膀上。他感受到他胡乱喷洒的温热呼吸，身体的触感。

婊子，他想。

“操……啊，不…对不起。”塞巴斯汀慌慌张张地说，赶忙起了身。鲁本看到他父亲脸色极差，而这点让他倍感爽快。于是他故意当着父亲的面，贴近他母亲的耳畔，暧昧至极地轻轻提醒道。“小心点。”

他几乎能感受到父亲溢出的愤怒。这时男孩放了手，他向他们点了点头，转身离开。

塞巴斯汀不知道该怎么形容这件事。但当天夜里他便得到了惩罚，这位丈夫用微微透光的布蒙住他的眼睛，拴住他的手脚，在媚药的作用下让他被迫在床面辗转反侧半宿。夜晚难熬至极，欲望肆意蔓延爬满他的全身，无时无刻不侵蚀他的神智。他颤抖着，渴望着，甚至哀求他，但毫无用途。那个没有他妈勃起功能的王八蛋……塞巴斯汀愤愤不平地想着，他不允许他触碰安抚自己，每一次他的手滑到双腿之间，便会被那随着划破空气声作响的一鞭子抽打得通红，鞭痕布及他的大腿，小腹，双手。

他不得不服从——他欠了债。欧内斯特 维多利亚诺替他偿还，帮他寻找失踪的女儿。代价就是如此，交易是公平的。

“维多利亚诺夫人，现在你可以自慰了。”欧内斯特说。

这令人羞耻的称呼。

绳子蹭着皮肤脱落。他此刻两腿之间湿润一片，男性常年锻炼的身体线条流畅舒展，他的脖颈微微昂起，喉结滚动。用手抚摸着自己此刻颤颤巍巍淌着液体的性器，它急需慰抚。男人如将死之人般胸腔疯狂起伏着。皮肤上泛着不自然的潮红。此刻正两腿大敞，面对着他的丈夫玩弄着自己，爱抚着自己…他几乎能感受到那抹视线扫过他的身体，每一次想到这点便不寒而栗。

“还有后面。”欧内斯特提醒道。冰冷的权杖蹭过他的皮肤，一路向下之至大腿，塞巴斯汀因羞耻几乎牙齿都在打着颤，他的手探入自己的股间，后穴已然湿润得一塌糊涂，手指进入时连带着一片黏腻水声。极力吞咽着那些即将溢出的喘息与呻吟声，下一刻那个权杖忽然之间打上他的皮肤，大腿外侧留下一阵淤青，他几乎因疼痛哭泣。妈的，他妈的。“塞巴斯汀。你像个婊子。”欧内斯特说，手抚过他的身体。“希望下一次看到我儿子时，别那么不知廉耻地扑上去。”

“我说过，那是个意外……唔！……疼。”对方尺寸过大的玩具进入他时，撕裂般的痛苦在体内炸开，他被迫吞咽下破碎的话语，随后把尖叫声埋入枕头床榻之间。痛苦与刺痛折磨神智，他几乎崩溃，快感消逝得一干二净。唯有痛苦。

唯有焦灼。

清晨时的光顺着窗户打入房内，秋季正恰巧在落叶的时节。风是带着一丝清冷的，塞巴斯汀醒了之后已然是下午了。他的西装皱得一塌糊涂，上面还沾着精液。昨夜与他同床的丈夫已经不在，他忍着撕裂疼痛哆哆嗦嗦地翻身下床，随便换了一个白色衬衫，一个宽松的睡裤，披上了一袭灰色披风出了房门。

偌大的房子没什么人，走廊光线极差。他还没怎么逛过这间历史悠久的宅邸，顺着那幽深的走廊随意行进，他没有好奇心旺盛到打开每一个房间，但仍旧已然迷路。

他的婚礼在两个月之后，丈夫把他接到这里先熟悉环境，顺便照顾他的独子。欧内斯特平日总有没有尽头的应酬，时常出差。而他的孩子则一个人在家，家教每周来四次，剩下的只有照顾男孩生活起居的仆人 。

塞巴斯汀无意走到了图书馆，他在那里看到了那个有着漂亮金发的男孩，不同于他的父亲。那抹金更加纯粹耀眼，偏向于清晨打入房内的第一缕阳光。男孩也看到了塞巴斯汀，缓缓地抬起了头，塞巴斯汀步伐不稳，疼痛惹得他行动迟缓，不同于昨日正装，此时一种颓靡感占据了这张面孔。

“父亲出差了。我想你应该是在找他。”他几乎只是瞥了一眼，随口说着。

“谢谢……我的确不知道。呃，但是我，哈…我好像迷路了，你介不介意带我稍微转一转。我们也好互相了解一下。”塞巴斯汀转了个身，把披风往上拉了拉，开始环视四周，打量着数量庞大的藏书。“真他妈多……”他小声嘀咕。

鲁本没有拒绝。

好吧，非常好。瞧瞧，漂亮的中年男性，五官立体，轮廓硬朗而好看，眼窝深邃，面部的凹陷弧度衬托了他的那份颓然。尤其是现在，随意的衣着凌乱不堪，连他走路甚至都略微有些身形不稳，打量着周围事物大惊小怪的模样甚至让他觉得好笑。他他妈的是在勾引他吗。

他自然地起身，走向塞巴斯汀。

“昨天晚上实在是抱歉，我不是故意的，我没有那么……无聊。”男人说，尴尬弄得他快要舌头打结。“你可能没有记住我的名字，我是塞巴斯汀，凯斯特……不，也许要改姓维多…”

“凯斯特拉诺。”鲁本唤道。“你还有两个月才正式嫁进我家，不用操之过急。”然后他抬起手替这位母亲整顿了一下他披风之下凌乱的衬衫衣领，指尖故意蹭过他的脖颈——为了试探。看看这位他父亲娶回家的婊子究竟如何反应，结果对方只是望着他的眼睛，极为尴尬地笑了笑。

没有礼貌的小屁孩。他想。但孩子不接受一位继母是不能更正常的了，他失去了母亲，自己又是陌生人，对方不过十五岁。他何必对他生气。男人选择了沉默。

那之后鲁本从未喊过他维多利亚诺夫人或是母亲，他只唤他凯斯特拉诺。其实对男人而言无疑也算作一种宽慰，他不必顶着羞耻名号被继子称呼，原本的姓氏竟显得如此亲切。

当天下午他们在维多利亚诺的宅邸随便转了转，大概熟悉了格局，知道了每个房间的作用。即将夕阳落幕时被鲁本带到了院内，坐在喷泉旁边。他那时趴在那里玩着水，把披风给了鲁本，捧起一把清澈的水泼向地面几只乌鸦。鲁本望着这位母亲的背影，忽然升起了一个念头。如何折磨他的父亲，羞辱他，让他轻而易举坠入愤怒的烈焰之中，理解鲁本的愤怒。最好的方法其实就在眼前。让塞巴斯汀变成我的。

但这也仅仅是一种突如其来的想法而已。

他需要找一个万全之计，在父亲备受煎熬，死亡的同时，也要把塞巴斯汀这个棋子一并弃掉。和他的亲生母亲不同，母亲喜欢喝茶，那时他只需要把毒药放入茶水便轻易让她永远坠入死亡。塞巴斯汀……他希望他的死法更戏剧性一些，例如追随惨死丈夫的步伐。

欧内斯特在五天后才会回来。五天和塞巴斯汀独处的时间比想象中轻松，男人喜欢穿西装，还有一个布满灰尘的大衣，脏兮兮的十分有年代感，他总披着那身衣服白天去麋鹿溪转一圈。几乎每个人都知道这位维多利亚诺新夫人，孩子或是大人每当看到他都以冒犯又怪异的神情审视他，年轻女孩们欣赏他的同时又在悄声议论。但塞巴斯汀从来不在乎。他喜欢去小溪边哼哼他家乡小酒馆里的歌，偶尔看看鱼，或是到集市上转一转。

最开始他总迷路，也不喜欢让仆人点头哈腰地跟着他，便把鲁本征用走了。男孩没告诉他家教当天会来，塞巴斯汀也没问，他们一路沿着蜿蜒小路走着。尽头处是一片金色的花海。

“那边是向日葵地。”

“感觉不错。带我去看看？”塞巴斯汀说，回头冲着他笑了笑。秋天的风参杂着一丝阴冷，飘落的泛黄的叶子划过男孩的侧脸。

“我逝世的姐姐曾经和我经常在那里玩。”

那抹笑容凝固在了男人脸上。他不知道继子是抱着什么样的心情几乎风轻云淡地说出那样的话，但对于十五岁的男孩而言的确令人痛心…他几乎不知道，欧内斯特从来没和他说过这些事，甚至这位继子的存在也是他进门后才知道的，比他失踪的女儿大了不少，但一头闪闪发光阳光般耀眼的金发却总能让他忆起自己已经死去的妻子，他也想过，如果他和麦拉生个儿子的话，是不是也会像他一样。

他选择把手搭在对方的肩膀，安慰意味轻轻拍了拍。“抱歉。我们走吧。”

男孩没有动。他沉默了一会。

“凯斯特拉诺。你为什么嫁给我父亲，或者说，你打算嫁给他的时候知道我的存在吗？还有我姐姐的事？你都一概不知。我说得没错吧。”他说，抬起了头。他们视线交汇。

“……听着，我知道你在担心什么。既然你现在成为了我的责任，我就有义务好好对你……我保证，好吗。”塞巴斯汀本想说因为爱，但那个词汇简直让他的舌头打卷。他选择给了男孩一个拥抱。手轻轻拍了拍对方的后背。“也许我们可以找个时间好好聊聊。”

“当然了。”

清晨时的塞巴斯汀时常只披着浴袍，光着腿赤脚跑到浴室，随后打开热水。他不喜欢锁门，鲁本故意推开过那个门一次，塞巴斯汀甚至毫不避讳，但一人的浴缸容不下两个人的身躯，他会微笑着趴在边缘处。“如果你想找我聊天，我现在有空。但想洗澡的话可能要再等一会。”

他那时看到了塞巴斯汀身上还未消散的暧昧吻痕，以及鞭子抽打过留下的痕迹，在这份躯体上和着温热水汽模糊了轮廓。婊子。鲁本想，但他什么也没说，只是坐在了浴缸边缘，视线赤裸顺着男人的躯体扫过，这幅身体和他想的一样富有张力，掩埋着力量与生机……甚至性感。

他们当然没谈话，鲁本只往他手里塞了两颗糖，说这是作为昨天的感谢便转身走了。惹得塞巴斯汀脸红得透彻，又缩在浴缸里，甚至感受到一种莫名其妙的，身为家长的成就感。他剥开糖纸吃了一颗，品味着甜腻在舌尖化开，勾勒出一个笑容。

鲁本并不是太难交流，但性格实在难以琢磨，阴郁又不宜近人。他总端着本厚重又晦涩难懂的书看一个下午，话题必须是塞巴斯汀率先挑开，否则永远不会主动找他。五天内塞巴斯汀特意观察过自己的继子，他经常把自己关在房间里，要不然就是图书室，偶尔对着他们以前的全家福发呆。不知道是看着死去的母亲还是谁。

这样的日子很快结束了。他丈夫回来那天下着大雨，泥水沾在他的鞋子以及大衣上。夜晚总是黑暗阴冷，他那时对塞巴斯汀算不上太糟，也许是心情尚好，他进了男人的屋，亲吻熟睡中的妻子，抚摸他的身体，温柔地用手指开拓他，塞巴斯汀呻吟着从梦中清醒，迷迷糊糊地说着不之类的字眼，下一刻又感受到他丈夫粗糙的手抚摸他臀部的触感，他用手铐把男人拴在床边，不允许他爱抚自己的性器，随后用震动棒塞进他的后穴里一刻不停了一个晚上，让他学会只用后面获得快感。

鲁本时常能听到来自父亲房间他母亲的呻吟，塞巴斯汀出门也是身形不稳的，他不久前高潮过的嗓音沙哑低沉，手也略微打颤。鲁本那时便会从仆人手里接过搀扶母亲的工作，塞巴斯汀疲倦地冲着男孩笑一笑，问他，小少爷，我们什么时候找个日子好好聊一聊。

“改天吧。”他说。

他和塞巴斯汀的交集并不频繁。但鲁本总会挡着他尊敬父亲的面将手搭在男人的肩膀上，或是凑上前为他整理衣领，披上大衣，凑到对方耳畔悄声细语。这些孩子般略带狡猾的小动作被欧内斯特全然看在眼里，他没有制止，没有评价，仅仅是在夜晚给予塞巴斯汀更多的痛苦，被束缚，被强迫，他的后穴容纳过酒瓶，红酒被灌入其中辛辣的气泡刺激着内壁，惹得男人极力压抑的呻吟全然从喉咙泄出，他的身体在凌乱床面翻滚着，甚至微微痉挛。那些染上湿润气息可怜的呜咽散在月光洒下的屋内，像个迷失者一样哀求颤抖。全然无济于事。猩红的液体顺着他的腿根流淌，刺痛叫嚣，除了痛苦之外再无其它。

直到婚礼来临那天，塞巴斯汀仍旧嗓音是沙哑的。他穿了一身干净利落的西装，衬出他漂亮的腰线以及身材，强压下眼底的疲倦。场内热闹非凡。他的母亲那时隔着拥挤繁杂的人群冲他笑了笑，不参杂任何其他杂质，一个单纯而又饱含善意的真挚笑容。和着秋季纷纷落叶以及当天的阳光正好，那抹笑容温柔得过分，恍惚间甚至让他想起昔日牵着他的手，在向日葵花海亲吻他额头的姐姐，也是一样的艳阳高照，一样温柔如水的笑。下一刻视线又掠过他鲜艳红色的领结，鲁本只觉得一种突如其来的窒息感吞噬了他。

但很快被他抛之脑后了。

他和母亲在那后的关系也如同往日一样，不温不火。记忆里萦绕在耳畔的婚礼进行曲显得如此刺耳。

他对塞巴斯汀的改观主要在次年年初，冬季还未过，父亲仍旧在家里偶尔出门谈谈生意。他的母亲晚上睡前会蹑手蹑脚跑到他的房间，送上一杯温牛奶，疲倦之下他的精神越来越差，受尽丈夫的羞辱。但他仍旧算个不错的母亲，这份显露柔情过于单纯。但鲁本透过那双蜜糖色的双眼看到的并非是自己，透过漂浮表面柔软的温情，蜜色深处闪着的却是他人身影。“谢谢。”他回答，随后继续摆弄着他桌面的书本。那天夜里他下了楼，闷在实验室里一晚上，后半夜三点左右，他拿素材时碰上了只裹着毯子赤裸的塞巴斯汀，他顺着楼梯往下走，血顺着他的腿根滴落，男人脸色煞白，步伐不稳，看到鲁本时还慌张遮挡着身下的痕迹。可上身的淤青与掐痕又彻底暴露在空气之下。

“操……。”塞巴斯汀轻轻骂道。干脆直接别过头。

他父亲的怒吼从楼上传来。塞巴斯汀，滚回来。冬季的月色冷清又幽寂，风顺着外界涌入空旷的老宅内，塞巴斯汀的皮肤是冰冷的，赤裸的皮肤与这份严寒不加保留的接触。鲁本不露声色地牵着男人的手便往他自己的圣地走着。

这是塞巴斯汀第一次来到鲁本的秘密基地。墙面贴着各种他看不懂的文献和人体骨骼，肌肉的解剖图。以及仪器，标本。男孩的桌面躺着一只被解剖的老鼠，屋内充斥着血液的气息。他仍旧处于被看透了的羞耻之中，裹着毯子一言不发。鲁本则把自己的上衣脱下来为他披好。

“我的实验对你来说可能会比较恶心。别看。”他说着，为塞巴斯汀拿了一杯热可可，实验室唯一能睡的床就是男孩简陋的手术台，但的确有棉被。“你今晚可以暂时躲在这里，父亲明天就出门了。”

“……谢谢。让你见笑了。”塞巴斯汀说着，忍着撕裂的疼痛，呼吸滋滋不安地打颤，他接过他的可可。“还有，我不觉得那些很恶心……”

他缓慢且艰难地缩进被子里，可可温热的白雾抚过他的侧脸。“你可能不知道，但我以前是做警探的，也和死的东西打交道。去法医那里也不知道去了几次。”男人笑了笑。“放心吧，你那个手法一看就知道是天才。”

他的姐姐曾经也赞美过他。

那是全天下唯一理解他的人，有着漆黑如瀑的长发，湛蓝深邃如海般的眼眸，会发自内心称赞他的天赋。

如今鲁本望着他的母亲，一种隐约在皮囊下的悸动如水中波痕一般，随着中心一片不起眼的落叶飘入水面，便一发不可收拾地扩散开了。那个笑容，那种隐隐约约吐露的温柔。一切都太像了。

“凯斯特拉诺。”

“其实你该叫我夫人了。”男人随口回答，抿了下可可。

“把腿打开。”

塞巴斯汀忽然间愣住。下一刻鲁本拉上他被子的一角，被男人又紧紧抓住拉扯。“什么……你这…不行。”

“我需要知道你到底怎么样了……让我看看。”

塞巴斯汀面色惨白，成年男人甩开他的手。谢谢你的关心，但是不行，他说。可鲁本的手下一刻隔着被子搭上了他的膝盖。“长时间不治疗会引起溃疡，严重的话需要做手术才能缓解。”

“凯斯特拉诺。”他唤他。“我可以帮你。”

在激烈的思想挣扎之间，他最终还是掀开了被子。

对着他的继子打开了双腿。

被开花梨开拓过的身体已然撕裂，他的丈夫逼问他是否和其他人上过床，用酷刑工具逼问他。令人窒息的疼痛在这幅身体里隐隐欲动，他本来是个战士的，他掩埋在布料下的肌肉，他常年作为警探引以为傲的身手与知识，如今却只能像个荡妇被夫人这个字眼称呼，对着男人敞开双腿，受尽侮辱。他大可一死。可那失踪的女儿是唯一牵扯住他灵魂不坠入深渊的线。

鲁本的手温柔地掠过他柔软的皮肤，缓慢地蹭过他的臀瓣，男人的腿根还仍旧挂着鲜红的血丝，哆哆嗦嗦的呼吸不安地打着颤。他紧张的身体紧绷着，像一个蓄势待发的弓。放轻松，继子说，指尖极轻地轻轻扒开他紧闭的身体，刺刺麻麻痛顺着蔓延全身。羞耻感令他耳根泛红。

“鲁本……”他轻声喃喃着。

“我帮你上药吧。”男孩说。拿出了不知道哪里弄来的药膏。塞巴斯汀几乎要跳起来，可刺痛让他立刻瘫倒在继子简陋的手术台上。不行……操。男人羞得满脸通红。“我自己来！”他嚷嚷着。下一刻臀瓣受了男孩响亮的一拍，清脆声在安静环境下刺耳无比，与此同时还有爆发的疼痛，耻辱之余却又捎带了怒意。“你他妈的……”

“你的状态不适合自己做，凯斯特拉诺。我说过……我来帮你。”他的指尖沾了些许药膏。“我完全可以把你丢给父亲让他代劳，但我没有。你应该明白我的出发点是为了你好。”

这混蛋小子……言外之意就是在骂他白眼狼。塞巴斯汀缩了缩脖子，忍不住翻了一个白眼，却也不再说什么，自暴自弃般顺从地彻底平躺在平台上，把枕头拿过来盖在自己的头上借此来隔离男孩那张稚嫩的脸，躲进这份漆黑之中自欺欺人。“……那你来吧。”

药膏的触感是冰凉的。他的身体在对方的手进入之下颤抖不已，男孩纤长的手指探入他温热无比的体内，在每一个褶皱都能渗出血的肠道足够温柔地为他涂上药膏，带着一丝刺痛隐隐焦灼，塞巴斯汀倒抽着气。下一刻那个手指微微转动抚上一点，突如其来的快感令他腰部僵直，塞巴斯汀呼吸加促，男孩的手似乎故意压过他的敏感点，但随后又将他带入一阵难以忍受的疼痛之中。

和他爸一样混蛋。

索性这令人尴尬的治疗时间没有太久。

“晚安。”他说，为塞巴斯汀盖好了被子，男人没有正眼去看他的勇气，躲避着光般蜷缩在黑暗中。鲁本那夜悄无声息地趴在一边继续他的实验。

索性欧内斯特一早便离开了。

塞巴斯汀醒来时不在地下室，昨夜他直接昏睡了过去，柔软的床榻几乎要让他陷入其中，酸痛感仍旧缭绕不去。一张纸条挡住了他的视线，男人摘了下来臭小子贴在他脑门上的东西，上面的字简单易懂：药浴。床头挂着的向日葵画框已然显示这是鲁本的房间，阳光透过窗户，亮度温和，今天乌云密布，他的继子不在房间。倒是有一堆衣物叠放整齐正放在一旁。

真他妈疼。

他想着。艰难地从床面坐了起来，刺痛感啃噬皮肉。男人穿上了一旁的浴袍，赤裸着下半身出了门。今天应该是家教来的日子，他识相地没有四处溜达，扶着墙面缓慢前行。推开浴室。鲁本这小子十分贴心地把药放在了浴缸里，墙面还贴了纸：自己加水。

我又不傻。塞巴斯汀翻了个白眼。

他身心疲惫，在这该死的生活之中像个失去一切自暴自弃的瘾君子一样生活。被迫出卖身体，承受侮辱与痛苦，焦灼无时无刻折磨着他，他趋近崩溃，苟延残喘。

当天下午下起了雪，鹅毛般纷纷扬扬顺着天际散落在地面，堆砌出一片如洁白染料泼下的景象，空气是冰冷刺骨的，带着一丝湿润气息缭绕在鼻尖。他洗完澡后废了一番功夫穿上了衣服，手撑着权杖借此分散一部分体重，兴高采烈披上棉衣出了门。雪纷飞着，密密麻麻地从天空压了下来，又被风吹得杂乱无章胡乱飘舞。塞巴斯汀戴上了手套，维多利亚诺家族永远寂静阴森，透露着一丝诡异感。他在门前捏了几个小雪人。鲁本出来的时候已经接近傍晚了，塞巴斯汀还在玩雪，在院子内和几个被叫出去的仆人一起滚了一个半人高的雪球。看到鲁本时塞巴斯汀明显心情尚好，他难得在这宅邸如此露出开怀笑容，男人摇摇晃晃地凑了过去，结果一个不稳直接被掩埋在雪地的石头绊倒，扑在了男孩的身上，就像他们第一次见面那样，不过男孩失去平衡，随着冰冷渗透进衣领以及外露皮肤，纷飞扩散的白绒毛般的雪他们如摔在棉花间一起倒在了地上。他搂着双手冰冷的母亲，将他揽入双臂，禁锢在怀中。“小心一点。”瘦弱的男孩说着，手下移抚上对方腰际。

仆人们匆忙赶来已经是后话了，塞巴斯汀那一刻只体会到了头晕目眩的窒息感，他的唇只要再前倾一点便能碰到男孩的唇，在一片惨白环境下红得要命。温暖的呼吸在他们共享的那份距离之间流转交融，和他触碰欧内斯特的感觉极为不同，这是一份来自深层的震颤，仿佛无形的手扼住咽喉。“对不起。”他喃喃道。

当你透过一双疲倦的眼睛，探入那团充斥不确定性的蜜色时，是否能看到过去的影子。答案是肯定的，岁月与经历的痕迹会永远刻印在他的灵魂上。但鲁本那一刻在这双饱经风霜的双眼中看到更多的却是自己的身影， 此时此刻全然占据在了那双眼眸中，闪闪发光。让他想起昔日劳拉含笑的双眼。

他的父亲这次远门要有两个月之久。塞巴斯汀在第三个星期的时候已经完全恢复。平日里无非便是偶尔说上几句话，可鲁本的神情不再单纯。某些掩埋在男人那具身体的一瞥一笑和他记忆中的，已经逝去执念相似到令人发指的地步，那些烈焰忽然间又在他死去的胸腔内燃烧起来。对一个人沉淀已久的疯狂忽然间找到寄托一样转移了。

他望着塞巴斯汀的身影。远远不够。他想。

我必须让他变成我的。


End file.
